Can I Really Love You?
by RomanticGirly23
Summary: Fionna and Cake have moved back to their hometown of Aaa after having to go to live with their grandparents. What they don't know is that moving back will have some surprises of its own. Maybe even love? But will Fionna trust Marshall after hearing about his past. Can he even trust himself enough not to screw things up like he always does? Can they really love? .
1. Back in Aaa

**Sup mah peep squeeches it RG23 here. So I'm making this new story because I didn't like my old one and I'm going to delete it and start fresh. For those of you who started reading my last one, sorry but my computer broke and I just got a new one. So this is obviously, from the description, an AU Fiolee romance with a possible intro of some of the Ooo characters. But that's unsure so don't rely on it. Also I am just kinda throwing this together as best as I know how so bear with me here. So please tell me any ideas you have, comment you just want me to know or anything else, as long as you aren't a plop brain about it a say something mean. I am very open minded just so ya know. I will try to stick to the schedule of updating Monday, Thursday and/maybe Sunday. So I'm not commanding you but it would be super cool if you follow and/or favorite me and/or my story. Lastly, I'm going for 35 chapters but don't be surprised if I try hard to exceed that. So ya, any who READ ON MY LEMINGS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor will I ever (probably (hey ya gotta hope)) own adventure time. But boy do I wish… \(^.^)/ yay Adventure Time!**

**Back in Aaa**

The peter pan bus stopped in a bus station and two teenage girls hopped off. One 17 year old and one 15 year old. The 17 year old girl was pretty short, probably 5'2 at best. She has short caramel hair with white bangs and she was wearing white cat ears. She is dressed in white jean shorts and a brown tee shirt with Tweety and Sylvester on it. She was also wearing white flip flops that contrasted her milk chocolate skin. She has hazel irises and had cat eye eyeliner and cool kitty falsies by Katy Perry. She looked over at her younger sister who was excited as all hell. She had pale skin but it was flawless. She wasn't wearing any makeup except mascara and some light pink lip gloss, which looked quite nice with her crystal blue eyes. She had her golden hair up in a high ponytail with just her bangs off to one side and her white bunny eared headband on. She was wearing a very large sky blue hoodless sweatshirt with the sassy bunny on it and the sleeves pulled up to her elbows a white lasagna strap tank underneath. Underneath she was wearing a navy blue skirt that went to her mid-thigh and thigh high white socks with shiny black Mary Janes. She's petite and short but not nearly as short as her sister. She was carrying a dark green and light green backpack and two suitcases, both moss green. Her sister was carrying 3 cheetah and magenta duffle bags. "Well Fionna we are here the _bustling_ town of Aaa! Are you excited?" she the tan teenager to her sister with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Yes!" Fionna nearly jumped out of her own skin. Her sister laughed, "come on let's get to the treehouse, I bet bubbas there now, waiting for us. You've GOT to be excited about that. You haven't seen him since we lived her when you were 8 and you had a major crush on him!" she sassed. "Cake I do not like him anymore! I'm over it!" Fionna groaned, "can you just call a cab already!" "Alright, alright." She smiled.

-30 minutes later-

They arrived in front of a large brown and green house, hence the nickname"the tree house". Outside a teenage boy, about 18 was waiting. He was rather tall probably 6 ft., he was pale to the point where he looked pink. He had strawberry blond hair combed up and to the side. He had dark blue eyes and was wearing a light pink button down with a pink and blue argile sweater and a magenta bow tie. He had on khaki pants and pink loafers. He smiled at the girls and waved. Next to him was a boy who looked to be about 15 as well. He had sun kissed skin and light brown, sort of ember, eyes. He had fire red and orange hair gelled into a Mohawk with a birth mark on his upper middle forehead shaped like a diamond. He also looked about 6 ft. tall. He was wearing a red tee shirt with a burn hole in the corner in the front. He had on a dark orange cargo jean vest. He had on dark yellow skinny jeans and dark red and pitch black Osiris sneakers. Needless to say he was pretty _hot_! He smiled when he saw the girls too.

Fionna immediately lit up when he saw the both of them. She ran over and tackle hugged them while her sister casually walked over. "OH MY GLOB, I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"Fionna exclaimed. They laughed as she continued to ramble on about how they looked so different from 7 years ago, about how sorry she was that she lost touch with them for a couple years and the normal stuff a girl would say to her two guy friends to whom she hasn't seen in 7 years. Eventually they got up a started talking and cake was finally included in their little welcome home party. "Bubba, I knew you would be here but I never thought you would too Flame Prince!" he blushed at his childhood friends little nick name for him. "Ya about that nickname, everyone just calls me Ember now." Fionna's face quickly saddened, "but, but, but, you're king of the pyros, the flame prince, you're my flame prince…" Fionna said upset. He quickly shook his head and hands around, "no no no I'm flame prince, I can be flame prince. Just can we compromise, how about FP, just the 4 of us will know what it stands for. It can be out _thing_. How's that?" he asked. "That's great, I like it!" the four of them all laughed. "So, how have you gals been? Anything big we missed while you were with your grandparents?" asked bubba. "No not really. Except I met a man!" cake said loud enough for the whole globing neighborhood to hear. "Glob cake, keep it down you'll wake the neighbors! But ya cakes been getting into a lot of teen dating sites." Fionna groaned. "Uh Fionna, its only 4 o' clock and don't be a hatin' mah sites." Cake sassed. "They have those?" FP said in awe. "Really FP that's what you took away from that, that they have teen dating sites, not that cake has a new BF?" Fionna rolled her eyes. "So elaborate for us cake. What is the man like?" questioned bubba. "Well he has silver hair, dark skin- wait he lives here maybe ya know him. His name is Mono Chromic "cake said. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! _You're_ dating "Lord Monochromicorn?" Captain and quarterback of the Aaa high school Mustangs? And, like, god of Aaa High?! Next to Marshall Lee of course." exclaimed FP. "who is Marshall Lee? "Asked Fionna. "Just some jerk that thinks he's the shit cause all the girl are in love with him and all the guys wanna be him." Groaned Bubba. "Doesn't that kinda qualify as shit-worthy stuff?" Fionna continued "NO!" exclaimed Bubba. "Okay okay! Jeesh, somebody's jelly…". "I am most certainly not _jelly_ of some wannabe rock star!" Bubba defended. Fionna smiled knowing she was right and shook her head as Cake cut in, "anyways, I guess I am dating the second most popular guy in school! Hey do you know where he lives I want to surprise him?" asked Cake. "Yes, in fact he is my best friend. He lives right down the street on Barn Ave. take a left and he is two houses down in the black house." said Bubba proudly and completely over the whole Marshall lee debacle. "Thanks Bubba! Hey Fionna do you mind if I walk over you since you said earlier you wanted to go to the store so you could buy some stuff or whatever anyways?" cake asked. "Course I don't mind. Which reminds me, we need groceries and since cake is going to Mono's house that leaves me to do it, so guys I guess we'll see you on Monday.". " ok see you on Monday" FP and Bubba said in unison. They walked off in separate directions and Cake looked over at Fionna, "ok Fi well I'm gonna go head over so I will see you later. I love you and don't stay out too late!" Cake yelled as she was running off toward Mono's house. "SHOULDN'T I BE TELLING YOU THAT?" Fionna laughed and yelled after her. Fionna walked inside with the rest of the luggage, locked up and was off to the grocery store.

-35 minutes later at the grocery store-

Fionna walked into the store, grabbed a cart and walked over to the fruits section. She walked over to the strawberries and went to grab a box of the juiciest she could find when a pale had snatched them up right as she was about to grab them. "Hey what the hell! I was gonna grab those!" Fionna exclaimed as she was looking up at her strawberry thief. When her eyes met his, her stomach turned in nots and she felt like she was going to die. For the person that stood in front of her was a guy so hot he was a hard 10 on a scale of 1 to 5. He was 6'2, pale yet flawless like her, he had dark brown eyes that almost seemed blood red. His hair was raven black and swept across his face perfectly yet messy. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and red converse. He also had a bass shaped like a red axe strapped to his back. She looked away embarrassed and trying to hold back her blush. Then looked up and did some sort of pout-scowl that he must of found adorable because he just smirked at her. "sup." He said in a voice that was like silk. "Don't you sup me! You stole my strawberries!" she yelled. "You're cute, I like that." He said seductively. "Grrrr, just give me back my strawberries and I'll be on my way" she groaned. "Now why would you wanna do that?" he smirked and winked. "Ew." She said even though she didn't really mind being hit on by a sex god like him (even if he was a total jerk). "Whatever I'll, I'll-", "you'll what go home cry to mommy." he said getting kinda angry that for the first time ever he was be rejected. "My _mommy_ is dead." Fionna said with a clenched jaw trying to hold back tears. The guy in front of her immediately lost all anger and whatever color there was in his face. "Oh, glob, I'm sorry I, I, I-", "forget it keep your stupid strawberries. I will just get my groceries and go home." She began walking away when he grabbed her arm. "Look I'm really sorry and to make it up to you I would be happy to buy your groceries for you." He said and smiled a genuine smile that despite the fact that he was a major pain in her ass, made her heart flutter. "Okay" she said trying not to smile. "Alright. Now that that is settled, let's go get your stuff I don't wanna be here all day." he said trying to get back his bad boy rep, but right now she could see right through it, and that's what made her smile.

**Okay, now chapter one is over, all you have to do is click that little review button or check of those little check boxes and we are home free!**

**Anyways see you next time, BYEEE! RG23 OUT!**


	2. First Day Craziness

**So hello again and welcome to my Freakin' Fabulous Fan Fiction Fun time! I would first like to apologize for that previous comment. *BEEP BOOP EEEERASED FROM YOU MIIIIIND!*. Ha-ha…ha awkward robot noises are always fun. I have changed the update days to Monday, Wednesday and Friday, possibly Saturday if I feel like it. I probably will cause me gots no life! Any who, thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing it means a lot to me. *APPLAUSE* alright, alright settle down, I know I'm amazing but come on its all thanks to your support! *APPLAUSE* OKAY STOP CLAPPING! *somebody in the distance claps* glare. glare. glaaaare! Alright read on my fellow AT geeks! **

**First day craziness!**

"Baby cakes, wake up or we're gonna be late!" cake screamed from the kitchen. Fionna groaned and literally rolled out of bed and hit her head on the floor. "Ow!" she whined propping herself up with the nightstand and in the process knocking over a soda can and spilling Mt. Dew everywhere. "Glob dammit!" Fionna growled. As you can tell… she's definitely _not_ a morning person. "Fi, is everything alright up there?" Cake asked. "Ya Cake I'm fine!" Fionna lied through her teeth. Finally Fionna got the mess cleaned up and she took some Advil for her slamming headache. She put on a white tank top with a baggy light blue hooded sweatshirt with bunny ears that she zipped up halfway, a pair of navy blue short shorts and her normal thigh high white knee socks except instead of her Mary Janes, she wore black high top converse. She walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen booth where a plate of bacon pancakes drenched in syrup was laid in front of her. She began eating and then stopped as she started wondering. "I wonder if he'll be their…" she spoke not realizing that she had said it aloud. Cake slid in next to her and looked at her blank face questioningly. She decided to awaken Fionna from her daydream so she poked her in the ear. Fionna spun her head around not realizing Cake was only centimeters away. They bopped heads and both winced in pain. "What the hay hay Cake?!" Fionna yelled. "Well I didn't think you were gonna just up and knock me out. And plus, you have a hard head, you have to watch where you swing that thing!" Cake argued. "Hey!" Fionna complained still holding her head. "Just sayin'" Cake sassed yet again. "Ugh whatever." Fionna grumbled. "As I was trying' to say before I was rudely knocked in the head, who where you talkin' about? Is it a boy? Ooo! Is he hot? I bet he is! Is he nice? Is he a gentlemen? Is he rich, poor, artsy, athle-", "Cake, stop. Breathe. Calm down professor poo brain. He's just some ass I met at the supermarket." Fionna said trying not to blush (it wasn't working). Well he can't be a total ass if you are blushing this bad. Soooo tell me what's he like-"Cake finished before there was a car horn. "Oh that's probably FP and Bubba. Bubba is giving us a ride to school." Fionna said and grabbed her green backpack. "oh ok, let me just fix my lipsti-" Cake grumbled, trying to fix her makeup before they left but Fionna grabbed her arm and her cat tote bag and rushed out the door.

They hopped into Bubba's black SUV where Bubba and FP were waiting. "Sup dudes?" Fionna said as she buckled up. "Nothing much just waiting for you two tardy Tammie's!" Bubba snapped. "Chill, we still have like 45 minutes to get there!" Cake snapped back. "I know I just… prefer 'catching the worm' as some may put it." He laughed airily at his little word play. They all shook their heads at Bubba's uncanny ability to ruin any saying.

-At school-

Bubba pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out of the SUV. Cake immediately hugged her sister goodbye and ran to her new boyfriend who was waiting for her in front of school. Mono was a pretty nice guy even though he was very quiet, he smiled and waved at everyone. Bubba said his goodbyes and ran off to chemistry class, he's always at least 15 minutes early for class just so he can be "prepared". FP joined his gang of rich kids, most of them Fionna knew from when she was little so they all waved and smiled at her. She liked calling them the Aaa Royalty because they all come from REALLY wealthy families and they all have one thing about them that makes it kind of like they're from their own kingdom or something. Mainly because the rest of their families are like that too. For example there is Lumpy Space Prince (he is kind of chubby) and the Breakfast Princes (all they ever eat is breakfast, Fionna swears they are made of it). Bubba's part of it too but he is embarrassed of his nickname. Fionna still doesn't understand why, it's just Prince Gumball because his whole family owns and runs about 5 major gum manufacturing companies. And he wears a lot of pink. So he demanded that she just calls him Bubba, so she does. Fionna now that all her friends have left, has been left to her own devices. She was wondering the crowded hallway until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she thought it was Cake so she was ecstatic that she wasn't alone anymore. "Cake, thank Glob! I was kinda freaking out for a second there. At least we can freak out together-"Fionna stopped when she noticed the person wasn't wearing brown Uggs. Instead, red converse. She looked up not surprised at all at who she saw. She figured he was probably 17, and there aren't any other schools in or near Aaa and who else did she know of that wore red converse? "Strawberry girl!" he said smirking a cocky smile at her. "Ass hole!" Fionna retorted and began walking away. He followed her, "I prefer Marshall Lee and you can't _still _be mad at me? I said I was sorry and I even bought your groceries!". "I'm not still mad, and I'm very grateful for those, but that doesn't mean you aren't a complete jerk. HOLD ON- you're Marshall Lee?" she asked in shock. "The one and only, why have you heard of me?" Marshall said proudly. "Only that you're a complete douche bag. I'm paraphrasing of course, but still…" She said giggling at his hurt face. "Who told you that?" he asked. "Gumball-"she stopped and winced knowing that his nickname had accidentally slipped out in front of the most popular guy in school. "I should have known, the dude has always been jealous of me."

-Fionna's POV-

"I should have known, the dude has always been jealous of me." he said. I turned around astounded, "wait are you and me talking about the same guy, Bubba-""Princeton" we said in unison. I realized what was happening and I think he did too. 'We had to know each other because I only told Cake, Bubba and…that boy it's a foggy memory but I remember', I thought to myself. 'He had black hair and used to be really mean to people but never me, we were best friends. We first met when he pushed me out down the slide of a play set claiming it was his because he carved the letter "M" into the wall. He was the'… "Vampire king" I whispered to myself. "What did you just call me?" he said in shock. "Fionna the Human?" he said looking down at her in utter disbelief that the gorgeous girl in front of him was his childhood best friend. By then I had blushed brighter than an apple, "So you mean to tell me you're Marshall Lee the vampire king, ruler of the nightosphere?" I said smirking. "And you're Fionna the Human, heroine of Aaa." He smirked right back. We stared at each other for a solid 3 minute until something completely unexpected happened. I don't know what possessed me to, but I jumped into his arms and started crying, not hysterically, but crying none the less. "I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" I muffled into his chest. "Really, a douche bag like me." He chuckled. "Of course I never thought I would see you again because you said your mother was making you leave to learn the ropes to run the company. So when FP and Bubba were talking about you I thought they were just going on about some other Marshall Lee. Which sounds weird, but since everybody hated you when we were kids, I guess I just figured you could never be _that_ popular. Maybe it's just that you look SOOO different." I laughed and wiped away the tears staining my face. "Really? Like _hot_ different? I bet you think I'm _se-xy_!" he mocked me and I blushed because maybe I thought he was _kinda_ sexy… "I knew it! You totally do," he ruffled my hair making me blush even more. "Loser." I said pouting. "Well what about you huh? You stopped texting me back 3 years ago! Dude I miss you beating the crap out of me! Well maybe I should say trying to beat the crap out of me, pip squeak! I'm pretty sure you shrank!" he laughed. "Whatever poo brain" I laughed. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell went off. "Oh, well I gotta go to class now so I guess I will see you later." I said sadly. As I was turning around Marshall grabbed my arm, "wait. Meet me outside the west entrance after school. I want to show you something. I think you are going to love it." He smiled mischievously. "Same old Vampire king always plotting something! I guess I can tell cake that I'm going to be late coming home. I will see you later Marshall." I laughed as I walked off to my class. "bye Fionna the human!" he laughed walking in the other direction.

-Marshall POV-

She's my best friend… I can't do it to her! I know what kind of person I am and I hate it. All I have ever done was reel a girl in only to rip her heart in to after getting what I want. I'm a heartless user. But maybe it really is an act. Maybe she will be the one to crack me open. Maybe… could I really do it? I don't want to lose another person close to me, just by being… me. After Ashley I haven't been the same. Maybe all this questioning is just me being too nervous to fall in love again. But its Fionna, she wouldn't hurt me… I think.

**Hey guys what did you think? I really hope you liked it. I have to say I'm a little worried because I couldn't decide what I wanted to have them do. Reunite then struggle with their feelings until it all bubbles over into the beauty that is love(The real kind. Not the fake, date one week "I love you" bullshit)! OR have them gradually go from enemies to friends to best friends to PURE LOVEEEEE! Ahhhhh, I just couldn't deal so this is what you're getting! You can deal for me! Anyways, I got an especially lovely review from Wolf Huntress Silver so I would just like to say that yes, we should indeed be buds! Also that cookie was quite delicious and maybe we can do a story or sometin' together!**

**GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! O_O ya um bye… **


	3. The Best Day Of My Life

**AAAAAAYOOOOO! Hai hai my fellow Fan Fiction Readers! I'm so glad I'm getting lots of reviews, faves and follows! It makes me smile super bunches! I just want to apologize for the Cray banay updating. I'm officially following my schedule starting today. Also I have been pondering things and I think I am definitely going to get to a point where this will be turned into an M rated story. I'm not saying I'm going to make it full blown smut but yes I think I will be adding some lemons. I hope this doesn't bunk up y'all being able to read my story because if it does and I get a lot of reviews saying so I will do you a solid and keep it T. but I really want to kind of experiment with an M story, so it'd be cool if instead you guys did **_**me**_** a solid. If you catch what I'm throwing out there. So ya review. Lastly I will put all info I'm telling you, at the top of each chapter and responds to review that I get at the bottom. So keep a careful eye. Is that how the saying goes? I don't know I guess. You know what I mean. TA TA AND READ ON! **

**The best day of my life…**

-Marshalls POV-

So I was sitting in class thinking about Fionna. I haven't seen her since she was tiny and chubby and _cute. _Now she just like… wow, I mean really, WOW. She's thin but not _really _tiny, her figure is like a perfect hour glass, she has the face of an angel with crystal blue eyes, and it's almost like she is staring into my soul but _in a good way?_ Not to mention she has perfect knockers and a great ass. She was my best friend, I mean she has always sort of watched over me to make sure I didn't get in too much trouble. She was my sister, but I don't think I can just have that… it's greedy of me but, I want more. She just so… strong and stubborn and kind to everyone. I could never be that. People in school, they look up to me but for what? Because I'm "hot", if that's the only reason I don't think I want that privilege. Maybe she can teach me-

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! Do you even know what I just said? CAN YOU EVEN TELL ME? I BET NOBODY IN THIS CLASS CAN! Maybe I'm just teaching you wrong! Maybe WE SHOULD GO BACK TO OLD DAYS WHEN THEY SMACKED KIDS KNUCKLES WITH RULERS! THAT IS THE RIGHT WAY!" Mr. Goliad laughed evilly at the frightened looks of the students in front of him. "Goliad I'm going to call Vice Principal Stormo in here if you don't calm the hell down. And the answer to your question Mr. Goliad is -120 multiplied by 7 plus x divided by the square root of q." I answered with a smirk. Goliad glared at me then looked at the other students then grumbled and was about to say something when then bell went off signaling the end of the school day. I grabbed my books and ran off to my locker. When I got there, one of the teachers, Ms. Petrikov was waiting there. I walked over and smiled at my Aunt Simone, "'Sup Simone?" I asked her. "Hey Gunt- I mean, Ahhh I'm sorry Marshall. It's the-""it's the medication I know, but you said you would ask your doctor to take you off it." I worriedly pestered her. "I know, I know but it is the only thing that is keeping me healthy enough to take care of you." She said trying to convince me that she would be okay even though she knew she was probably failing. "But Simone, your mind is slowly deteriorating. Soon you might not even remember yourself." "I know Marshall, I know im working on it I promise, just for you. I came to tell you that I won't be able to come over and make dinner tonight but here is some money, I here Fionna is home perhaps you two can go "catch up" ya know what I mean?" she playfully smiled and winked at me. As much as I hate it, "Simone, we're just friends! I don't like her like that." I denied. "Ya ya, whatever you say! Well I got to go sweetheart but I will see you tomorrow!" she fist bumped me, handed me $30 then walked off down the hall. I smiled and shook my head 'I love that woman' I thought to myself. I put my books in my locker and headed to the west entrance of the school.

-Fionna's POV-

Once class ended I grabbed my bag and began walking to the west entrance and thinking about how to approach Marshall. Should I just be casual? No I don't want to be bland. But I don't want him to think that I like him. I mean I know that I do its just… I don't know. We were so close as kids. He was my big brother. He beat up anyone who tried to hurt me and even though he can be kind of harsh and rude and sometimes _really REALLY _scary, he truly did it because he cared. But it's just so weird now because he is so tall and muscled and chiseled and rugged. I mean he is so _hot_! Glob he's giving me butterflies just thinking about him. But he's him, "Mr. Popular" and I'm me a little "goody goody" in the words of the Vampire King himself. I stopped walking and remembered that day… the first day we met. I was 6 and he was 8.

-Flashback: Normal POV-

A little blond girl wearing a dark blue skort, a light blue ¾ inch sleeve shirt and a white bunny hat. She was playing with her friends on a playground. She ran up the ladder and without looking and knocked right into another kid. He had messy black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt that said "careful, I really do bite" and had vampire teeth on it with jeans that had holes in the knees and red converse. "Hey, watch where you're walking loser!" he spat at the young girl who glared at him. "How about you watch where you're walking poo brain!" she spat right back. "What did you just say to me?" he said surprised, "do you know who I am?" "Ya, you're a poo brain McGee who forgot to pull the stick outta his butt before he got to the playground!" she said laughing proudly. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF! I'M MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! My whole family can buy you then sell you on the black market for more than you're worth! This is my play set! See that letter M right there? Ya I did that which means its _mine_! So get lost!" he growled angrily at her. For a second some might say she was scared by the look on her face, but others would say it was merely to give an illusion of fear until there was an opening to hit 'em where it hurts. Just a distraction. "WELL YOURE JUST A SPOILED LITTLE RICH KID WHO FORGOT THAT THIS PLAYGROUND AND EVERYTHING IN IT IS FOR _EVERYONE!_" she yelled at him then punched him in the face. By then a crowd of little kids gathered around the spectacle, who were cheering and shouting stuff like 'go Fionna!' and 'you tell him!' She smiled and turned around pleased with herself not realizing it was about to get crazy nasty up in here. Marshall stood up and tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned around he smiled and pushed her down a slide right into a huge puddle of mud. Keep in mind she was only six, so even though she was very brave to have stood up to the biggest bully in Aaa elementary school, nothing could have prevented what happened next. Fionna looked around at her current filthy state. She pulled off her hat and tried to wipe of the dirt. But it was no use, her brand new sparkling white hat was now a brown frumpy mess and that's what pushed her off the edge. Poor little 6 year old Fionna broke down crying so loud her sister who was on the other side of the park, under a tree, practicing for her upcoming school concert, heard and recognized her voice. She dropped her dulcimer and went running help her baby sis. When she got there and saw her sister covered in mud, a smirking little boy at the top of the slide and the shocked faces of all the little kids in the playground, she was beet red. To this day Marshall still says he saw steam coming for her ears. She started slowly walking toward the little boy who was getting gradually more and more frightened. She was about to walk up the stairs when a muddy little hand grabbed her arm. It was Fionna. Fionna looked at Marshall, looked at her hat then looked at her sister and said, "Cake don't," she looked up at a surprised Marshall, "he's not even worth it." Cake sighed and looked at Fionna desperately hoping she would change her mind. "Cake I'm fine just go get your dulcimer and we will go home." Fionna said surprisingly calm for the situation. "Fine." Cake said and walked away. Fionna went and sat over under a tree and tried to wipe her tears with her hand but just got a ton of mud on her face in the process. As she was beginning cry and get frustrated again a hand came down and wiped her face. When she looked up it was Marshall. Surprised and angry she just pushed him away and said, "What're you doing?" "I'm cleaning off your face, if you haven't noticed it's quite filthy and disgusting." He smirked at her but she just shrugged it off. "Why do you care anyways? It's your fault." She said getting really mad that he wouldn't leave her alone. He sighed and sat down next to her, "That's why I care, because it's my fault." He said but she just looked at him puzzled. So he decided to elaborate, "Look, nobody has ever really stood up to me before. _Also_ nobody has ever stood up _for_ me before. I guess it was just a slap in the face. I'm not saying I'm gonna change how I am anytime soon but I will say something I have_ never in my life_ said before… I'm sorry and thank you." She smiled so brightly she could light up a room. "So does that mean we are friends?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, I guess so," Marshall said scratching the back of his neck. "Even if it is with an super _goody goody _like you_._" He said defeated. "Cool. Friends. " "Yep friends." They said to each other both smiling hugely.

-End of Flashback: Fionna's POV-

That was the best day of my life, I thought to myself.

Or so I thought…

**HELLO AGAIN! Here are some responses:**

**Look-It's-Your-Honor: I love your enthusiasm! I hope you continue with my story!**

**Fioleeforever23/guest: I FOLLOW BLOOD INSTINCT TOO! that's hilarious! also I love the 23 in your user name! ;D P.S. your idea is really awesome I think I will most likely use it! **

**And that's it for reviews! Hopefully next time I can answer more but thank you to those who did!**

**Hee hee hee *backs into a dark corner* see you next time... O_o**


	4. Ummm Sorry

HAAAAAAAIIIII my CIRLY children! You're all going to hate me, I know but it must be said! I must update... tomorrow! I know, it sucks monkey eggs but I had to write up an article for newspaper and I'm seriously pooped. But I swear I WILL update tomorrow! To make it up to you, I'm going to post a bonus chapter on Sunday just for y'all! so um ya...see you tomorrow!

*jumps off a roof while popping open her red umbrella and floating away blissfully singing Mary Poppins songs!*

3 3 3 ya!


	5. Bump In The Road

**Yo yo yo mah homie Gs! I know that technically I'm updating on Friday but I'm sorry I had to perfect it! FOR THE CHILDREN! So I would just LOVE to thank all my supporters, you guys are all so nice, I love you! VIRTUAL PET CHIMPS FOR YOU ALL! Any who, read onward!**

**A Bump In The Road**

-Marshalls POV-

After Simone left I grabbed my red over-the-shoulder backpack that had a black skull on it and walked over to the west entrance. I must have been chatting with Simone for a while because as I was heading over to meet Fionna, the halls were completely empty. The only thing I could hear were my converse squeaking against the freshly cleaned floors. When I was almost there I heard a faint clacking sound, like somebodies _heels_? I didn't bother turning around it was probably just some girl who missed her bus. As I was walking it got louder and louder. When I reached near spitting distance of the entrance somebody tackled me to the ground laughing maniacally. When I opened my eyes I thought I was going to throw up. It was the bitch of Aaa, the asshole above all assholes, the sluttiest thing on two feet… my ex-girlfriend, Ashley Witcherson.

"What the hell Ashley?!"I screamed at her, squirming to get free. "What, a girl can't love her boyfriend these days?" she cackled in an overly high pitched voice. "NO! AND IM _NOT _YOU BOY-FRIEND! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK DILUSIONAL SKULL!" I pushed her of me and scrambled to get up as she fell right on her boney little ass. Honestly, I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea to _ever _date her. Oh ya, she offered to give me some, I thought mentally punching myself over and over. "BUT POOKIE WOOKIE, I LOVE YOU! You know that!" she pleaded but I just shrugged it off, globin' hell I hate this bitch. "Ashley you sold Hambo on the black market so you could get a new _lipstick_. Ya, I'm definitely going to want to be your boyfriend after that." I deadpanned. "You're still mad about that? Come on Marshy get over! That lipstick was H. Couture!" she defended. "ASHLEY, IT TOOK YOU ABOUT 3 DAYS TO USE IT ALL UP YA FREAKING WHORE BAG!" now I was getting mad, I mean who does she think she is? I will tell you who, a low-life, good for nothing, gold digging skan-

I was cut off mind thought when slimy, chapped lips crashed upon mine. That slut! I tried pushing her off but was met with a hard push against the lockers and a leg wrapped around me. It could just be the over bearing smell of cheap perfume to my brain, but I swear I heard a gasp. I finally pushed the crack whore off of me and was met with a smirking Ashley. I raised my fist and laughed when she wiped the smile off her sick sadistic face. I brought my fist down hard onto her face making sure I left a bruise. I walked away proudly, wiping the saliva and red lipstick off of my face.

-Fionna's POV-

I was nearly at the west entrance when I heard ruckus coming from around the corner. So I turned the corner and gasped, my heart jumped into my throat. In front of me was Marshall with some slutty looking girl making out against the lockers. It seemed like he liked it too because her leg was wrapped around him. I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore so I bolted, I wouldn't let him see me like this. I knew why I was feeling like this and I knew I _shouldn't_ be feeling like this. He's my best friend, nothing more. Maybe we have changed too much. I had a feeling that he didn't even feel the same way but now I know for sure. So that's it I guess, him and I, we can never be together, I knew it all along.

As I sat down on the stairs I wiped away my tears and pulled out my backpack. The hell I was going to let him know I was hurt, let alone know I liked him. _Liked _being the operative word. That's right I'm going to make sure I never get myself hurt by him again. Luckily I brought my makeup bag to school today. It didn't have much in it but thankfully it at least had makeup powder. I put some on and it got rid of the redness but not the puffiness, but it's hardly noticeable anyways… I hope. I reapplied some mascara and practiced fake smiling in my compact mirror. I couldn't decide how I should talk to him though. I mean of course I still wanted to be friends with him, he's like my brother, my sexy big broth- AHHH NASTY INCESTY THOUGHT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! This was going to be harder than I thought. "Sup Marshall, mah main man! No no that won't work." I scolded myself. "Marshall me amigo! Spanish really? Grrr! Marshall Lee you're lookin' quite dandy this fine day!" "Ya know, talking to yourself is a real issue these days. But thank you I was going for dandy." A voice laughed from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw him the sex god- I MEAN MY _FRIEND_ MARSHALL! Glob this is going to be WAYYY harder than I thought. "heh heh heh… ya about that-"I started but he cut me off. "Don't stress, I'm just messing with ya!" he smiled at me nut stopped sat down and looked straight into my eyes. Shit I think he knows something is up!

-Marshall's POV-

I was joking around with Fi when I noticed the awkward puffiness around her eyes and the redness around her nose. I sat down and just stared at her. I looked into her eyes and knew that she was sad. Had she been _crying? _Fionna never cries, even when we were little and playing around in the forest and a huge bear came out of nowhere and attacked her. She was fearless, she took out her red-ish pink pocket knife I got her for her birthday and scared the bear away. Even after she twisted her leg in the process she didn't shed a single tear. So _why now?_ The only time I ever saw her cry was when FP said he didn't like her anymore- shit. She was the one who gasped! She saw Ashley kissing me and thought we were together. That means she likes me! AHHH GLOB, not anymore she probably hates my guts! I knew I would do this, I freakin' I broke her heart. She'll never want to be with me now! Crap crap CRAP! "Fi are you okay?" I asked. Of course she's not okay! GLOB, I hate myself!

-Normal POV-

Fionna looked up at him and smiled. "Ya, I'm fine! So um what was your big surprise?" she got up and grabbed her backpack trying to quickly change the topic. Marshall stood up and tried not to push any further questions from her but it wasn't working, "It's just, you look a little upset…" he said. "Marshall, I'm fine! Can you please just show me the thing or whatever?" Fionna snapped. Marshall was a little taken aback by this, she never spoke to him or anyone harshly like ever. "Um okay ya follow me", he went to grab her hand but she quickly pulled away and looked away scratching the back of her head. He frowned now knowing that he really did it this time. The one girl he cared about most over anyone even sometimes Simone, probably hated his guts. He smiled falsely and began walking over to the parking lot. Fionna quickly followed. When they were nearly to their destination marshall turned around. "Alright Fi, close your eyes and prepare to be amazed." He laughed guiding her forward knowing that despite the fact that he was probably the biggest jerk she knew right know, that this was going to make her day. "Marshall come on can you please just show me whatever it is you want to show me and get it over with-" "OPEN!" he yelled as she halted to a stop. She uncovered her eyes and her jaw dropped along with her panties. If front of her was her dream car. A Lexus LFA complete in black with white racing stripes and in Fionna's opinion the coolest part, a touch screen! What a geek. Fionna screamed and ran around the car stroking it in pure bliss and ecstasy. "MARSHALL HOW IN THE GLOB DID YOU GET ONE?" she smiled sitting inside the passenger side and stroking it some more. "Well, I got my driver's license. So out of guilt for abandoning me as a kid, my mom bought me one." He smiled. "Okay that is horrible… AND WONDERFUL! CAN WE GO FOR A RIDE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" she begged. "Uh duh. I'm going to drive you home. Now put your globin' seat belt on and close the door so we can get you home before cake kicks my ass." He joked, but not about the ass kicking. He hopped in and looked at her. She looked at him and for the first time since that little bump in the road, she truly smiled a smile worth fighting for. He was going to win her heart back if it was the last thing he did. "Alright let's get you home."

**Alright guy you know the deal, REVIEW RESPONDING TIME!**

**Malay-D: it must be done my friend. It must be done!**

**Zephthevampire: thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it so far! **

**Kittenpie685: thank you so much! I'm glad you said that because I always hate OOC's so I really wanted them to be in character as best I could.**

**Alright guys see you next time! Maybe tonight or tomorrow but definitely on Sunday!**


	6. The master plan, HAS COMMENCED!

**Hey everyone I know you hate me for being a sporadic ass hole, but AT LEAST YOU ARE GETTING ONE! Also sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to get one in before I do the next chapter, which is going to be a good one! So yes… READ FORTH!**

**The master plan, HAS COMMENCED! **

-Fionna's POV-

We drove up in front of the treehouse and I felt 2 eyes on the back of my head so I looked over at Marshall. He was just staring at me, like he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't. "So I guess I'm here." I sighed. "I guess so." he looked at me longingly. "I, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I have to admit I really didn't want to leave him, despite the fact that he broke my heart into a million pieces. "Fi, tomorrow is Saturday." He smiled at me. "Oh, ha-ha, ya," glob darn it that's embarrassing. "Well um maybe you could, I don't know come over. IF YOU WANT I MEAN!" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "I would love to. What time?" he asked and smirked at me. "Um how about 3?" I grinned. "Sounds good." He smiled and chuckled at me. "Cool well bye!" I said and bolted out of the car. I could feel the tears threatening me once again. I couldn't take it. Why did I do that? I am just making things harder for myself. He has a girlfriend, I mean I don't know that for sure but come on, they were practically doing it in the hallway! Why does he have to be so complicated? Why is everything so glob damn complicated?

I opened the door and ran up to my room. I fell on my bed, my head shoved into the pillows. I was going to explode from holding in the tears that made my whole body shake. So I let them burn my eyes once again. Because at this point holding them back was basically futile. I could feel my pillow beginning to become damp but I didn't care. All I cared about at this point was him. Why couldn't he love me back? I screamed into my pillow letting the tears rain out of my eyes. It really burned, my throat, my eyes and my heart. I could here footsteps running up to my room and my door creaking open.

"Fi, baby, are you okay?" my sister asked me worried and frightened. She laid down next to me. The truth was, I wasn't okay, not in the slightest. I didn't know whether to tell him how I felt or to ignore him completely. I knew one thing for sure though…I was in love with Marshall Lee and I could never leave him, so option 2 would be a useless attempt that would just waste my time. I flipped over and looked up at Cake. My eyes and nose red and puffy once again and mascara was streaming down my face. "Cake did you know Marshall was back. Like before I told you I was staying after with him." I asked sniffling. "No I thought the same as you. Is that why you're so upset?" she asked me puzzled. "Well you know this morning that guy I was talking about?", "ya," "well apparently that was Marshall. And he is really hot and popular." I said tearing up again. GLOB I HATE CRYING! "YOU'RE UPSET BECAUSE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR LIKE EVER IS BACK AND YOU LIKE HIM?" she yelled outraged and what seemed to her like a stupid reason to be sad. "HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND CAKE! And she's a real whorebag!" I yelled back feeling the tears run down my face just thinking about it. She looked at me and frowned. "Well how do you know that?" she said realizing. "I saw them making out in the hallway." I answered. "Oh sweet pea. I'm so sorry." She said and hugged me tightly. "Cake I don't know what to do." I sighed. After a couple of minutes she immediately stood up and I slowly hunched over still sitting on the bed. "FI, I GOT IT!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down. "What?" I asked sluggishly. "Fi, what if you _made_ him like you?" she practically squealed. Now I was really curious. "What in globs name are you talkin' about now?" I questioned. "Fi it's perfect! All you have to do is use what glob gave you, a brilliant brain and a smokin' body!" she grinned hugely. "Cake did you steal grammpy's stash when we moved back?" I asked her appalled. "Fi think about it, Marshall is still just a horny teenage boy! Given a super sexy popular teenage boy but a teenage boy none the less. All you have to do I steal him away from her! She sounds like a class A biatch anyways so he would'nt be missing out." I thought about it for what seemed like hours but what really was five minutes. Maybe cake was right! Maybe I had a chance after all! "Cake your right! He's coming over tomorrow. It's my perfect chance to get him to like me!" I was so ready I couldn't even stand it. "This may be too forward of me but Cake, I LOVE YOU!" I yelled hoping up and down with her. "Baby girl, it is FO SHO not to forward, 'CAUSE I LOVE ME TOO!" she sassily said to me. This is going to be fun…

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWWWWWWWS! AND… THANK… YOUS! Here are the responses:**

**GaianForLife1999:** thank you for being addicted its my goal in life to addict people to my fan fics! Also I think we can all agree that we are like Fionna! YES MARSHALL COME FORTH TO THE REAL WORLD!

**WhyDidYouLeave:** thank you I am so glad everyone says they are staying in the original characters!

**Malay-D:** DUDE YOU HAVENT EVEN SEEN FLUFF YET! My plan is to get into the nitty gritty first so you're gonna just have to wait cause there is gonna be SOOOO much fluff!

**Hopefully I won't be lazy and not update tomorrow. But if I do, I will update on Tuesday to make up for it I promise. SEE Y'ALL THEN! BYEEEE!**


	7. Pain and Love

**Hello readers of this beautiful fan fiction I call my fan fiction. Well that didn't make any sense! ANYWAYS, thank you all for you favorites and follows! I don't really know what else to say except that next chapter I'm changing the rating. I think I came a little too close to the boundaries on this one, so I don't want to take any more chances. So sorry if that inconveniences you. READ MY PEONS!**

**Pain and Love**

-Fionna's POV-

I woke up Saturday morning bright eyed and bushy tailed as per usual. I looked over at the clock it said 2:50. WAIT 2:50? SHIT HE'S GOING TO BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES! I quickly threw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed tripping over my shoe in the process. "ow." I rubbed my head crawling to get up. I ran over to my closet throwing this and that all over my room… and then I found it, the best outfit I had. I quickly put it on then applied some make up. Just powder, mascara and some pink lip gloss. I put my hair in two low ponytails and clipped my bangs to the side with a little bunny clip when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down stairs knowing cake went over to Mono's house. And I opened the door to a smirking Marshall. My heart practically stopped. He's is so freaking sexy! He was wearing a black and red band tee that said 'Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings', he had on a black jean vest that was torn around the arms, some blood red skinny jeans and black dr. martins. "Hey Fi." Glob, his voice is like silk. "Hey Marsh. Come on in." I smiled and motioned inward.

-Marshall's POV-

She opened the door and I smirked. Damn she's fine. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap crop top, a dark blue and white polka dot high waist flowing skirt, thigh high white socks with black booties. To top it off a long necklace with a medium size bunny pendant. I have to say, she rocked the innocent but sexy look. After she invited me in I looked around. They hadn't unpacked much but at least they had the TV and couch set up. "So what do you want to do?" I looked at her. She was looking at me kind of funny like she was daydreaming. "Hey Fionna! Snap out of it! Am I really that hot?" I laughed at her.

-Fionna's POV-

He walked in and I followed. You know maybe this was a bad idea. I should just tell him to leave. But what if he gets mad? Ahh I don't know what to do! Cake would know what to do! But I can't txt her, that would be rude. Maybe I should- "hey Fionna! Snap out of it! Am I really that hot?" he laughed at me. SHIT MY COVER IS BLOWN! I blushed a darker red than a globbin' tomato. STOP BLUSHING FIONNA, YOURE MAKING IT WORSE! "Ha-ha ya… WAIT, I MEAN NO. Wait, you're um very… nice?" I said getting very flustered. Stupid stupid STUPID! "Fi are you okay? You seem kind of nervous." He asked me with a very worried expression. "I'm fine! Want to watch a movie?" I said trying to ease into my plan. So far, not really working. "Sure what movie?" he asked. "Let me see…" I went over and stood in front of our huge movie box. That thing was almost as tall as me! I started grabbing movie after movie and then I got an idea. Time to begin phase one 'use your body to your advantage'. I bent over and made sure he got a clear view of mah goods! *gasps under his breath * yep it was working. I started reaching down further *gulp cough cough* ya it's definitely working. I stood up fast and made my breasts jiggle just enough to make his eyes widen. "Ya okay Marshy?" I said feigning innocence. "Yep I'm all good. All good in the hood…" he said turning away and crossing his legs. Ha-ha somebody has a boner and it's all thanks to me. I turned around and picked the scariest movie I owned. "How's this?" I asked knowing he loves scary movies. "Awesome! But wait, don't you freak out with scary movies?" he said truly hoping I wouldn't care. Which in this case I didn't. "Ya, but I know you'll protect me, right?" I said secretly plotting every way I could manipulate him. "Course Fi!" he said. "Okay good." I bent over and put in the DVD then ran over and jumped on the couch next to Marshall. I looked over and smiled at him curling up close to him and turning off the light. I pressed play and was immediately freaked out. This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a bad idea- *blood curdling scream* I jumped into his arms and nuzzled my face in his chest. "Fi it's okay, the scary part is over. I got you." He soothed. "Thanks Marshy. But um can I ask you a favor?" I asked as I mentally rung the bell to signify round two, phase one. "Sure Fi." He said happily. "Can I sit on your lap?" I smiled at him. He gulped "uh, sure." I scooted over on to him and looked up at him. But he wasn't looking at my face anymore, he was looking at my boobs. I smiled to myself and moved his face to my face with my two fingers. I shook my pointer finger and giggled at his blush. He looked at me and chuckled "sorry, they're distracting." We both laughed really hard. I was laughing so hard I was starting to fall off of him. Before I knew it I fell on the floor and bumped my head on the side of the coffee table. I was in a complete daze. I looked up at Marshall and smiled at him, "Marshy, you're a pretty girl, ya know that?" and everything went black.

I woke up on my bed under the covers in my pajamas. I sat up and looked around then grabbed my head, I had a splitting head ache. "Whoa slow down Fi!" I heard Marshall say as he was walking in the door. "Marshall, how long have I been out?" I asked slightly freaking out. "Chill dude, it's only been like 3 hours." He said calmly. "You stayed with me, for 3 hours?" I said to him touched. "Of course I did Fionna. You're my best friend. Here I brought you your favorite food SPAGETTI!" he whooped in the air. He is so nice and caring I'm so glad he is my friend. But what if he figures out I was trying to manipulate him. He's going to hate me! Glob I feel horrible. What am I going to do? "Fi are you okay?" he said walking over and sitting next to me. "Ya I'm fine! And thanks, for like… everything." I said secretly feeling really guilty. "No prob dude. Oh and Cake went out to get some medicine for the pain. She said that she'd be back in an hour or two." "Oh ok thanks." I said looking at him. He smiled at me eating a strawberry that he got from who knows where. "Where did you get that strawberry?" I said suddenly craving some. "I brought them in with me. Why you want one?" he waved a strawberry in front of my face tempting me. "Yes! Now give me one!" I laughed. "open." I opened my mouth and closed it pulling his calloused yet soft finger out of my mouth, sucking off all of the juices. I looked up at him noticing the mere centimeters that separated us. I nervously smiled and within a second he closed that tiny little gap. Soft lips collided with mine, taking the breath out of me in the process. This moment is what I had been waiting for. And yet it didn't feel right. I had to tell him the truth. That I was trying to manipulate him into loving me. I pushed him off of me gently knowing that I might ruin everything. "What's wrong?" he said hurt. "Marshall I have to tell you something." I was on the brink of crying. I didn't want it all to end. He might not want to even be my friend anymore. "Oh glob, am I a horrible kisser?" he said worried. "No but you might not want to hear this either. Marshall I was manipulating you. I saw you yesterday with your girlfriend in the hall. And I was really hurt. And I know we're best friends, but when I found out that you were back and how different you were, like in a good way! A really good way," I whispered and for a second he smirked. "I kind of- well I fell for you. And seeing you with her _really_ broke my heart. So Cake and I came up with the idea to get you to like me instead of her and so-"he silenced me by grabbing my face and passionately kissing me. At first I was in utter shock. This was the _complete_ opposite of what I thought would happen. But a kiss is a kiss so I went with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed a little. He began biting and licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. So I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip in. I wove my fingers into his silky black hair when I noticed cake in the doorway silently giggling to herself. I waved at her and motioned for her to leave. Luckily she did. He began kissing me from my chin up my jaw line to my ear and he whispered. "Fionna I kind of fell for you too." I smiled hugely and he went back to kissing me.

After for what felt like ages but was only 3 or 4 minutes we took a breather and pressed our foreheads together like in one of those romantic movies that I hated so much. "How come you're not mad at me?" I asked really confused as I removed my forehead from his. "Number 1, that girl you saw, is my _EX_ girlfriend who is a _complete_ psycho! She jumped me in the hall and started kissing me! Number 2, I knew that you liked me because I heard you gasp when you saw you saw us and I could tell that you were crying. That brings me to number 3, Fionna I know you better than just about anyone. Aside from Cake of course. So I know when you lying, PLUS the fact that you liked me equals one useless attempt at trying to get the guy who's _already_ crazy about you. Fi," he stroked my cheek with his hand and I nuzzled into it "I really like you, so quit it with the poo brain, and just let me be your boyfriend, okay?" he chuckled. I pretended to think about it then jumped on top of him and started kissing him all over his face. "Marshall Lee Abadeer, you got yourself a girlfriend!" I laughed and continued kissing him. He smiled and laughed then pulled me down for one final kiss.

Glob I really do love him…

**WHAT TIME IS IT? REVIEW RESPONDING TIME!**

**Maylay-D: **** Ha-ha that makes a frowny face. But I know, I can't wait either… wait I've already read this and so have you! **

**GaianForLife1999: Yes lets form an angry mob and beat the crap outta Assley- woops! I meant Ashley. Wait no I didn't! Hahaha I'm so punny! Ya not really, that pun sucked… O_o**

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood: HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT TWIST ON YOUR EXPECTATIONS?!**

**OKAY GUYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEW! Let's go for 37 okay?**


	8. Seduction:You Aint Seen Nothing Yet Babe

**Hey ya'll! welcome to my new **_**M**_** rated fic! It's really just my old fic only now its M rated. Ya know, so I don't have to be as cautious. Which is good because this chapter gets a **_**tiny bit**_** lemony. Be warned. CAUSE THIS IS READINNNNNG! READ-ING TIMMMMMME! (hahaha Michael Jackson reference, if you get it. :D)**

**Seduction: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet Babe!**

-Fionna's POV-

Marshall and I sat there for another hour ya know just chilling before he had to leave so he could meet his aunt for dinner. He doesn't live with her but she always checks up on him at night so that she can have some peace of mind. It's actually really sweet, she has early onset Alzheimer's and he likes to watch over her and see that she is okay.

Before he left Marshall looked at me and just smiled. I was munching on strawberries still in my light blue worn tee and dark blue bunny shorts. I looked over at him and saw that cocky smirk he always has on his face. "What?" I said a little worried. "Nothing. It's just, I'm glad you're finally my girlfriend. And you look really cute with strawberry juice all over your face." he chuckled as I blushed. "Where?" I asked embarrassed. He got close to me and softly held my face and smirked at my blush. "Here," he licked the side of my mouth and it sent shivers up my spine. "And here," he licked the other side of my mouth. "And right here." He licked my bottom lip and looked deep into my eyes. He smiled deviously at me and I started giggling uncontrollably. "What?" he said confused. "Nothing it's just- your whole _I'm Marshall Lee and I'm a sex god, bow down to me_ seduction act doesn't work on me." I mocked. "Marsh I've known you since you were 8 and your favorite thing to do wasn't seducing women, it was pushing little kids off of the swing set on the playground. So I can't take you seriously when you say stuff like that. Not that it wasn't enjoyable to say the least, but it just feels fake." I giggled because by this point Marshall was just _totally _deadpanned.

"Marshy?" I poked his face. Nothing. "Did I break you?" I smiled awkwardly. "More like took my man-card." He said sadly. Oh glob now I've done it. I pulled his face to mine "look, Marshall you're a complete man dime, your seduction skills are _magnificent_, But I don't think you'll be able to seduce _me in particular._" Then, all of a sudden he just smiled at me. I have to say I was a little bit worried. He took my face in the palms of his hands and gently pushed me down on the bed. He stroked my cheek with one hand and had a firm yet gentle grasp on my hip with the other. He laid on top of me softly, his body was ice cold against warm skin but it felt so nice that I didn't care at all. "Marshall?" I asked half frightened and half enticed. "What are you doing-"his lips hooked on to mine, moving to a rhythm only we could play. I intertwined my fingers with his messy ebony hair, twirling each lock around my fingers slowly. I moaned ever so softly and yet he still heard it and grinned. He caressed my lower lips with his supple tongue, begging for entry. So I did the most logical thing, I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. It was sweet and I never wanted this moment to end. But like all great things, it had to.

He pulled back and sat up at the end of the bed and smirked at me. I was completely star-struck. My hair was a mess, my lips were slightly swollen and if I were an anime character my nose would most definitely be bleeding. I sat up and fixed my hair then slowly looked at Marshall who was arrogantly smiling at me. "Still think I can't seduce you?" he said proudly. "yes." I hesitantly lied through my teeth. "Really? Fi I've know _you_ since you were 6. You couldn't tell a lie then and you can't tell one now. So give it up, you know I rocked your world." Yep, there's no way in hell I was going to win this battle. "Fine Marshall, you win! My world…_has been rocked._" I smiled at him. "So here is my test," I started crawling toward him slowly, my cleavage on full display. He gulped then smiled. "And what test would that be?" he asked obviously already knowing the answer. I straddled him simpering. "Well since you're so good at seduction I figured you could help me with my skills. I bet you're an excellent teacher." "Oh most definitely. Let's see what you got." he said slowly lowering his hand more and more.

I grazed his lips with mine kissing him everywhere besides his lips. I could tell he was getting frustrated so I gave him what he wanted. I lightly kissed him on the lips then jumped up off my bed and stood there smiling like a little kid who just played their first prank. He casually got up and stood in front of me. "How was that teach?" I said beaming and giggling. "It was okay but it was missing a little something." He said apathetically. "What?" "this." He grabbed hold of me, picked me up and grabbed my butt. I squeaked but he didn't care, he pushed me against a wall and started ravishing my neck. I was giggling and smiling so much, "Marshy, hahaha, stop I get it I get it!" I yelled. He put me down and leaned up against me smiling. "Have I ever told you how much I like you?" he asked. "Ya but I wouldn't object to you telling me again." I joked cutely with him. "I like you soooo much." Uh huh." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Have I ever told you why?" "Nope. Enlighten me." I bit my lip. "Because you're kind," he kissed my neck softly. "Not this again." Glob he made me so happy I wanted to just be with him all the time! "And funny," a tad more passionate of a kiss "what time is it anyways?" I said breathless "and sexy." he kissed my neck and I'm almost positive he gave me a hickey. I lightly pushed him off me and checked my phone "Marsh it's 7 o' clock I need to eat dinner with cake. She's probably down there freaking out thinking that we did tier 15 or something." "And that's a bad thing?" he grinned. "When it's only your first unofficial date and we just got together ya, it kinda is. Plus we don't need people thinking lies about us. That's a bridge I don't want to cross." I sighed. "Okay. I have to go eat dinner with my aunt now too. But ill text you later. Give me your number." He gave me his phone and typed them in. then I called him, "there now you have mine." "Good. Don't be surprised if you get a sexy pic off me. I just figure you might want it at night babe." He winked and stuck out his tongue childishly. "Marshall don't be ridiculous. I might need it at school too." his eyes widened and he smiled. "MARSH I WAS KIDDING! Now get out of here before Cake claws your eyes out for defiling my innocence." I jokingly punched his shoulder. He frowned, sat on the bed and put on his shoes. "Not yet, but you _will_ be _mine_." I just shook my head. "Keep tryin' buddy." I giggled. "You're no fun Fi. I will text you later." He walked over and gave me a quick peck on the lips then ran down the stairs. "I'LL BE WAITING FOR THAT NAKEY PICTURE _BABE_!" I yelled down to him. As I heard his car pull out I smiled to myself and flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling in thought.

I hope he won't break my heart. I thought to myself, not knowing that being with someone like Marshall was going change everything I knew, but more importantly _everything I thought I knew._

**Hai hai HAAAAI (man voice)! Time to respond to reviews! **

**Cat in dreamland: ****YOU BET YOU FLUFFY LITTLE ASS IM CONTINUING! I hope this had enough fluff. I was actually really worried because I didn't know how to right fluff so it all came out VERY sexual! Tee hee I'm weird. But if you do notice any fluff that peeked through PLEASE tell me so I can stop worrying that it's not good enough. Because I want to be sure I'm doing my job right. THE CONSTANT STRUGGLE OF BEING A FAN FICTION WRITER! But I love it! 3 3 3**

**GaianForLife1999: ****thanks I wanted to make Marshall a real ladies man so I figured seduction would best showcase that. ALSO PUNS ARE FUN! ^_^**


	9. Thank You For GUMming Over!

**Heh Heh… hey guys don't shoot me! Oh my glob I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I know I'm a major jerk face. But I'm really super proud of this chapter, so hopefully it makes up for it. Okay brace yourself, you're about to go on a wild ride! HERE WE GO!**

Thank You For GUMming Over!

-Marshall's POV-

I left Fionna's house and drove home. It was like 7 o' clock and I was _supposed_ to have dinner with my aunt at 6. Yep, I'm screwed. After about a 10 minute drive I arrived at my house. It was small but not too small. Its grey and black on the outside and red and black on the inside. I have a small lawn and most of the grass is still alive. It's just really _basic_. Not that there's anything wrong with basic, I just think it could use some sprucing up. But I like it and that's all that matters.

I pulled up into my driveway and my aunts blue and white Volkswagen bug is already in the drive way. Here we go. I walked up the steps and opened the door. I walked in and saw my aunt fast asleep on the couch. I walked over and smiled pulling a blanket over her motionless figure. Aside from her soft breaths of course. I figured it would be fine if I just let her stay over. I was walking to my room when I noticed a note attached to my foot.

_Dear Marshall,_

_HOW DARE YOU COME HOME SO LATE WITHOUT CALLING! Now I have to sleep on your horribly rock solid sofa so I know you got home safely! Seriously Marsh, get a new sofa ill even pay for it. But anyways, I hope things with Fionna went well. You probably will miss me in the morning, I have to get home to grade some papers. But I wanted you to know that despite my first comment, I'm not mad at you. Also I love you and I will see you on Monday._

_Love your favorite aunt,_

_Simone _

I smiled and went up the ladder into the hiding hole that was my room. I kicked off my shoes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I undressed and hopped into my warm shower. I washed my hair and rinsed it off then used some of my Axe body wash. It was supposed to smell like some sort of sexy musk but it really just smells like vanilla and death. Which I guess was a good thing because the ladies always seemed to like it. I don't really care about them anymore because now I have _my lady_, Fionna. I think I'm going to invite her over tomorrow.

I turned off the shower and got out wrapping a towel around my wet muscled body. I walked out and took out a pair of black and red plaid boxers. I put them on and crawled into my full size bed. I took my phone from my bed side table and texted Fionna.

-Texting POV-

_Marshall: hey Fi what r u up 2?_

_Fionna: nothing much I'm just watching some TV in bed. What r u doing?_

_Marshall: txting my beautiful gf. Wanna come over tomorrow and pick up where we left off ;D_

_Fionna: Awww ur so sweet! I would lu _

_Marshall: hows 5 sound ill make you dinner._

_Fionna: ok! But Marshall I think we both know your cooking skill are less than okay, so how about we just order Chinese._

_Marshall: ouch Fi ya broke my heart /3 fine I suppose we can get some Charlie Chang _

_Fionna: WITH THE ITTY BITTY SPARE RIBS?_

_Marshall: uh duh! What happened when you told cake we were together?_

_Fionna: she totally flipped and kicked my ass!_

_Marshall: REALLY?_

_Fionna: jk she was actually really happy._

_Marshall: okay good._

_Fionna: I'm going to hit the sac _

_Marshall: mind if I join u? ;-*_

_Fionna: EWW MARSHY! _

_Marshall: hahaha jk dream about me though okay?_

_Fionna: of course! Night Marshy._

_Marshall: night Fi. (P.S. they better be hot dreams ;D)_

_Fionna: Marsh you need some self-control. -_-_

_Marshall: never gonna happen. At least not around a bombshell like you_

_Fionna: ^.^ AWWW MARSH YOU THINK IM A BOMBSHELL?_

_Marshall: of course I do. Which I why you should get your beauty sleep._

_Fionna: you just want me to have wet dreams about you don't you?_

_Marshall: …maybe _

_Fionna: I'll dream whatever I want and if you happen to pop up naked washing my dishes then CONGRADULATIONS!_

_Marshall: so that's what you like O_O_

_Fionna: SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!_

_Marshall: k good night_

_Fionna: good night_

_-End of Conversation-_

_Both Fionna and Marshall drifted of to sleep awaiting a day full of each other._

_-The next day: Fionna's POV-_

I woke around 12 like I usually do and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I went over and saw a note on the fridge. It said that cake was going to be home late because she was going over to Monos house. I don't care though because I get to go to my own boyfriend's house. IM SO EXCITED! I ran around the kitchen screaming and dancing. I'm so happy Marshall is my boyfriend! He's just so sweet and oh my glob is he SEXY!

I turned on our stereo and put on the radio. Yes the radio! I love it, it's so much better than like anything! I opened the fridge and got out some bacon then opened the pantry and got out some pancake batter.

"I live for the applause applause applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that ya cheer and scream for me

The applause applause applause…"

AHHHH MAH JAM! I threw some bacon on the pan and danced around the room preparing for my favorite part.

"GIVE ME THE THING THAT I LOVE

(Turn the lights on)

PUT YOUR HANDS UP, MAKE EM TOUCH

(Make it real loud)-"

DING DONG!

I stopped singing and turned down the radio. I walked over to the door cautiously. Nobody told me they were coming over so ya know, I get a little paranoid. I walked to the couch and grabbed my Victorian battle mace that I kept behind there in case of emergencies (I keep an assortment of weapons around the house. You never know when you'll need it.) "Who is it?" I asked in battle stance. DING DONG! "I said WHO IS IT?!" DING DONG! "That's it IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO IN GLOBS NAME YOU ARE, IM GONNA MACE YOU IN THE HEAD!" I yelled furiously opening the door "AHHHHHHH" I yelled my battle cry, hurling my mace toward my victim. "Ahhhhh!" I heard a girlish scream then someone jumping into my bushes. "HEY YOU GET OUTTA MY SHRUBS!" I bellowed. Then unbelievably Gumball popped out of the hedge. "Heh heh hey Fionna." He guiltily spoke to me. "GUMBALL YOU JERK, YOU SCARED THE POO OUTTA ME! You know I have paranoia and a tendency to heave sharp objects at unassuming victims!" "Trust me Fionna I know! You almost scronked up my dome piece. I was just listening to my hot jams and didn't hear you until the door flung open and you were battle crying at my face!" he yelled obviously miffed at my burst of aggression. "Sorry Gummy, here," I lent my hand and he stood up and grabbed it then hopped onto my porch. "Thanks" he said less mad. "No prob want to come in?" I asked. "Yes thank you." He answered and walked in.

I was still in my jammies that consisted of nothing but tiny little green booty shorts with the word 'ADVENTURE' written on the ass in black glitter and a plain light blue spaghetti strap belly shirt. But hey, it's just Gumball he couldn't care less about me or my revealing clothes. He is gay after all! It's not to say I didn't try the last time I was here. Glob did I have an infatuation with him.

-Flashback: normal POV-

A little blond girl wearing a navy skirt and a sky blue ¾ length sleeve shirt with a bunny hat on was playing with her sister on the playground when her best friend walked up to them. He had strawberry blonde hair and super fair skin. Almost to the point that it was pink. He was wearing a light pink button down shirt tucked into magenta corduroy shorts and hot pink converse. He also had on a gold golf-type hat with a pink fluff ball on top. When the little girl saw him her eyes immediately lit up.

"PRINCE GUMBALL!" the little girl screeched and jump on top of him. "My lady, Fionna the heroine." He laughed and bowed like the 'prince' he was. She curtsied and giggled. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to have fun. _I_ thought you were only allowed to do boring lab experiments in the safety of you boring room!" she pouted. "hey I take offense to that!" he joked, "I just came here to thank you for helping me find that rare herb I needed to make my famous jasmine strawberry banana tea for my mother's brunch. You were a huge help and thanks to you my mother's brunch was simply dazzling!" he thanked her jumping up and down excitedly. "Well they don't call me Fionna the Heroine for nothing!" she giggled, winked and playfully punched his shoulder. Fionna's sister groaned in the background. Fionna turned around and scowled at her which momentarily shut her up. "No they don't!" he waggled a finger. "Well I got to go before I fudge up my new clothes I got yesterday. See you later." He began walking away when little Fionna grabbed his arms nervously. "Um Prince Gumball," she fidgeted "ya Fionna?" he asked flummoxed. You could tell that Fionna really wanted to say something, something big that was eating her away inside. You could see on her sister's that face she knew what it was and how badly it was going to hurt her to hear his response. But not only that her sister knew why it was never going end how Fionna wanted it, which in turn hurt her. "Well, um PG I-I really- I REALLY SUPER LIKE YOU AND I WANNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Fionna winced preparing herself. Gumball sighed slowly and got down on one knee to look her straight in the eye. "I had a feeling this was going to happen," he whispered "Fionna, I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way." He said feeling horrible that he was probably going to crack her sweet little heart in two. Fionna began to tear up but quickly wiped away her tears to prevent from showing away weakness. "Why?" she asked. "Fionna, you're too young for me." He said. This pissed off her sister more than anything, he was straight up lying to her! She walked in front of Fionna, "BUBBA TELL HER THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW! SHE AT LEAST DESERVES THAT AFTER YOU BROKE HER HEART BECAUSE YOU KNOWINGLY LED HER ON BUT DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL HER THE TRUTH FROM THE START!" she yelled scaring the living bajesus out of him. He stood up and brushed himself off "well what do you know Cake?!" he grumbled. "The truth and IM not afraid to tell her myself." Cake raised an eyebrow. "But she won't _understand_ and then I'll have to explain and it will be _weeeiiird_!" he wined. She widened her eyes menacingly and pulled back her arm. "OKAY OKAY!" he got back down to the EXTREMELY confused Fionna's level "Fionna, wonderful, amazing, awesome, great, fantast-" "GUUUUMBALLL!" Cake warned. "Okay, I get it! Fionna I'm gay." He deadpanned. She cocked her head like a confused puppy. "I TOLD YOU!" he groaned. "I DON'T CARE! Tell her every globbing thing she will ever need to know or ill kick your nuts so hard they will implode into thin air." she laughed with a horrifying smile plastered on her face. He gulped" Fionna, I like guys." He sighed hoping he got his point across. Nope. "I like guys too! I like Marshall and FP and my daddy-"she smiled but was cut off by a face palming Gumball. "Fionna, I like guys the way you like me. And I _only_ like guys the way you like me." He sighed relived because he finally got the expression he was both hoping for and dreading. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, even her nostrils flared so big you could fit a small monkey up there (not that you would want to, I'm just saying). He laughed at his little shocked friend. "You okay?" he patted her on the back. "Ya, I'm just gonna need some time to process this." Her eye twitched but she sort of smiled. He and Cake laughed in unison. "So you like to kiss guys?" she asked innocently. He turned beet red "um ya" "and they like to kiss you?" "Some," "and you wanna marry a dude?" "Yep" "and have their baby?" "Yep" "but I thought that to have a baby you need a girl?" "Well maybe this talk is for another time…but do you understand now that it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I like you like my little sister?" "Ya I get it, but PG?" "Ya Fionna?" "We can still be best friends though right?" he smiled and hugged her like he was going away to war. One of those adorable hugs where he picks her up and swings her around. "Fionna, there is nothing I would like better than to be your best friend. And besides wanna know a secret about me being a really fabulous gay guy?" he smirked. She got excited "WHAT?" he whispered, "if you ever do find your true Mr. Right, girl we are going shopping, HARD CORE." He booped her on the nose and she giggled. "Gumball you're silly!" "I know! So we cool" he put his fist out. "We cool." She fist bumped him.

-End of Flashback: Fionna's POV-

I ran into the kitchen remembering my burning bacon. "GOD… BLESS AMERICA!" I 'cursed'. I flipped off the stove and threw it into the sink bacon and all. I sighed and wiped off the imaginary sweat from my forehead. I looked over at Gumball to see he was laughing at me. "PG shuddup!" I yelled at him starting to laugh myself. "Sorry, I just missed how cray banay you are. I walked over and collapsed on the chair in front of him. "So what's up Butter cup?" I asked smirking at our joke that we made up. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! I wanted tell you something that has been killing me to hold in." he put on his serious face. This scared me a little because gumball is almost never serious with me. "Sure dude you can tell me anything! What's going on?" I smiled trying to reassure him. "Well Fionna… IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes it's a cliffy and you'll never know what's going to happen! Jk you'll find out next chapter. Anyways, here is the ONE review response. I'm very disappointed in you guys! W.E. here:**

**GaianForLife1999: Thank you very much, I love writing it!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME! =^ - ^= MEOW!**


	10. How Do You Handle A Situation Like This?

**I'M BACK MY LITTLE DUCKLINGS! I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I had a gut feeling that IT WOULD BE GLOBBING HILARIOUS TO LEAVE YOU ALL WITH THAT! And it was! Any who, this one has some pretty intense lemons so be careful. But it's not SUPER intense. I'm testing the water a little. I really just want some reactions so I know what my readers want. More lemons? Less? I WONT KNOW UNLESS YOU TELL ME SO SPEAK UP! Okay read on fellow Fiolees!**

How Does One Handle A Situation Like This?

-Fionna's POV-

I walked back in the house with my hands full of shopping bags and collapsed on the couch sighing. Holy poo on a newt Gumball scared me. We were just sitting in my living room across from each other when all of a sudden Gumball said he loved me.

-Flashback-

"FIONNA I LOVE YOU!" he blurted out. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "But Gumball… you're gay!" I whispered as if somebody would hear us(like it would matter, he's SUPER open about it.). "I KNOW IT'S JUST…" he dramatically looked away, "I'm totally fucking with you!" he turned back and grinned laughing obscenely. My jaw dropped yet again but this time out of complete anger. He knew it too, you could see the fear written all over his face. Boy was he going to get it. "GUUUUMBAAAAALL!" I reached into the chair cushion and grabbed an unmistakably real looking dagger. The trick was, it wasn't, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him (seriously this thing is made of rubber it's not hurting anyone any time soon). "FIONNA I'M SORRY I SWEAR! I WAS KIDDING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A FAMILY!" he curled up in a ball on the floor. "Trust me I know all about you and your family. And trust me, I know you were kidding too. But that won't stop me from showing you that this dagger…" I smiled evilly and he winced, "is made of rubber!" I burst out laughing at his pouting face and pulled the dagger down with my finger watching it spring back up. He stood up and brushed himself off. "WELL I NEVER!" he tried being angry at me but come on, I'm irresistible! He started smiling, which turned into full on laughter, "Why do you even have a fake dagger in the first place?". " I dunno I think it's from last Halloween." we calmed down a little. "So what _did_ you come here for?" I smiled. "Well I heard from a little birdy that you have a boyfriend who's name sounds like Larshall Mee." he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So by little bird you mean Cake?" I rolled my eyes. "NO! Mono told me." I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well cake told him and he told me so yes technically, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he exclaimed. "And the point would be?" I exhaled annoyed that the whole town probably knows 'cuz Cake could keep quiet. "You have a boyfriend!" he pointed at me like some childish idiot. "WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE MARSHALL!" I yelled frustrated. "Not true. He can be an imbecile at times but he is a generally nice guy. Ya know, somewhere on the inside I suppose. Really deep down in there. It's almost like that niceness doesn't even exist-" I cut him off "gumball watch yourself, not only are you insulting him but you're also insulting me for choosing to be with that generally nice _imbecile_. That makes me angry enough to go get a real dagger and plunge it into your heart." He shuddered. "Testy! Okay I get it sorry. What I'm trying to get at, is that if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you." He smiled. Honestly, I really missed his cute little princeliness! "So I'm going to keep that promise I made you before you left." He genuinely smiled. "What promise- you're not talking about?-""uh huh" he held his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his feet. "BUT GUMBALLLLL!" I wined. "No buts go get changed! CUZ WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I scrambled around in my head looking for an excuse not to go, "BUT I HAVENT EATEN BREAKFAST!" I pointed out. "I had Pepper make you her famous bacon grilled cheese with homemade curly fries. She even put it in our custom made cold resistant lunch box. So let's go, stop dilly dallying!" he retorted and pushed me up the stairs. I groaned but got dressed in a simple t shirt and shorts with my usual converse. I came down stairs and he rushed me out the door. He wrapped my arm in his and started skipping down to his car. "WE'RE OF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF AAA!" he sang. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Stop referring to your custom tailor as 'the wizard of Aaa'!" he looked at me as he opened my car door, "but it's true he can perform miracles! Even on sad misunderstood souls like you." He laughed at my glare, "Joking! Now buckle up, cuz where are we going young one?" he asked joyfully. "To see the glob ploppin' wizard of Aaa" I grumbled back. "CORRECT!" he hummed the song all the way to the store.

-End of Flashback-

I sighed and looked at my watch, it said 4:00. Wait, 4:00?! Shitake mushrooms! It takes me 30 minutes to just ride my bike there, I got to get ready. I ran upstairs and set out the outfit Gumball bought for me. It was amazing. I told Choo Sgoosé that I really wanted to impress Marshall and that he was a hardcore rocker and Choo pulled my outfit out from some secret compartment. The thing that surprised me was that tailors usually get requests then it takes them time to make the outfit, but with Choo it was like magic. And surprisingly he didn't want any money he just wanted me to draw a face on my finger and make it sing and dance to entertain him. Seriously Bubba, where do you find these guys?!

I ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of A- GRRRRR STUPID PG!" I got out grumbling about having the stupid song stuck in my head. I blow-dried and straightened my hair perfectly. Then got dressed. I was wearing a long sleeve light blue button down with medium sized black buttons and 2 black stripes lining either side of the buttons. There were small ruffles at the top next to the buttons and long ones at the bottom of the sleeves. And it had a black detachable bowtie you wore under the collar. Below that were three small bows that were spaced out along where the buttons were placed. Above the sleeve ruffles were thick light blue cuffs with 2 black buttons on each cuff. The shirt followed my figure perfectly. Underneath I was wearing a black pleated mini skirt with two lines going around the bottom of it. I had on black and white skeleton thigh highs and light blue platform cargo boots that were looser around the top and had black soles. I pulled my hair into two high ponytails and put on my black bunny ears and some black cross earrings that I also got today. I put on thick black eyeliner in a cat eye on my top lid and some falsies. And lastly some peach lip gloss.

I ran downstairs nearly breaking a hip on those boots. This whole 'getting dolled up thing' is _not_ my thing at all. I grabbed my new spikey black purse and I locked the door. I hopped on my bike and rode to Marshall's house praying I would get there in time.

-Time Lapse: At Marshall's house-

I pulled up and leaped off my bike basically throwing it on the ground. I looked at my watch as I ran up the steps, 5:00, I made it. I knocked on the door and Marshall opened it while he was brushing his teeth. He was wearing a tight band tee shirt that showed of his muscles(YUM!), red skinny jeans, black converse and his hair was as messy as ever. Needless to say I was in heaven. I looked up at him all innocently and he looked shocked. I fidgeted nervously. "So what do you think?" I asked. "Whaddaya mean?" he smirked leaning against the door. "Do you like me?" I said hopefully. "course I like you I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't" he said to me. AHHH THIS BUTT FACE! He knows what im talking about! "No! Like, do you like my outfit?" I pouted. "Why? are you trying to impress me?" he grinned. HE SHOULD KNOW THAT ANSWER! "OBVIOUSLY!" I yelled. "Really?" he said still acting all cocky. "Yes! I wanted to look more I dunno, punky rocky-ish so you would think we look better together." I looked away. He sighed and looked at me for a minute then smiled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his house and shut the door. "What're you-"he pushed me against the door and trapped me between his arms resting his forehead on mine. "Fi, why do you do this to me?" he asked and stared at me in the eyes. "Do what?" I asked back. "Fi, you are the most beautiful girl I know, no matter what you're wearing. But yes I think you look very sexy in this outfit. But no I really honestly don't care if we look alike or not because that's not my opinion that's how others see us. I really couldn't give a shit about any other person besides you. Now if you just wanted to wear this kind of stuff all the time or even some of the time because _you_ want to, trust me, I would not be opposed. But Fionna you would be gorgeous even when you're wearing sweatpants, a baggy tee shirt with neither your make up nor hair done. Fi I like you just the way you are." he finished and left me nearly speechless. "Wow. That might just be the hottest thing you've ever said to me." I said and he gave me a soft smile. We just stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. Then he broke the silence by sliding his hand slowly down my back to my butt and squeezing which gave me chills. He pulled me into him and leant down to kiss me when…

DING DONG!

We jumped apart and stood there awkwardly. I pretended to dust off my skirt and he scratched the back of his head. He coughed and looked at me, "I should probably get that." "Ya probably" I walked over to the couch and sat down then took off my boots.

-Marshalls POV-

I pulled her into me about to make a move when the fucking doorbell rang. I opened it and it was the delivery guy. "Hello sir that will be $17.23" he said with a Chinese accent. I got out my wallet and gave him the money then took the food and sat down next to a very awkward looking Fionna. Glob she's so cute. "Here are your spare ribs, white rice and egg rolls," I put the food on the coffee table in front of her then set out my food in front of me. "Thanks." she said and smiled then grabbed her rice and started nibbling it. I grabbed a piece of sesame chicken and ate it. "So what do you want to do?" I asked swallowing. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" she put down her rice. We looked at each other knowing very well what we wanted to do. We both jumped forward locking our lips together ready to go all the way. She sat on top of my lap and pressed herself against me. I grabbed her ass slipping my hands gently into her panties. She squeaked and smiled, kissing me down to my neck. She softly nipped and licked while throwing her bowtie on the floor and unbuttoning her shirt. She ripped it off and I drifted my hands up her creamy body to her bra and unclipped it letting it fall to the ground. I immediately sucked and nipped at her earning delicate moans as she wove her fingers through my hair. I ripped off my shirt revealing my toned chest. She looked at me and bit her lip smiling. "What?" I leaned back still holding her ass smirking. "Nothing it's just… it's funny to think that 8 years ago when I met you I hated your guts. Now I'm sitting here straddling you topless with your hands on my ass." She laughed wrapping her arms around my neck giving me soft pecks. "I'm glad you hated my guts back then." She looked at me confused. "If you hadn't hated me back then I might never have gotten to say I'm sorry and we never would have become best friends. I never would have been able to be in this position with you." I grinned.

-Fionna's POV-

I just looked at him in shock. Here I was with the cockiest playboy in Aaa High School having him tell me that he was glad that he met me. I mean sure, that whole last part about this position kind of ruined the moment but he's legitimately glad I'm his girlfriend. That really means a lot. FUDGE IM TEARING UP! I looked away, "no weakness, no weakness, no weakness." I quietly chanted trying to calm down before I drove him away. "Fi what's wrong? I'm sorry if I offended you!" he said worried. I looked at him wiping the tears from my eyes. "Marshall, you're the sweetest boy I know!" I hugged him forgetting I was half naked. He tensed up slightly but pulled me in tighter. I let go of him and looked down realizing something really important. "Fi?" "Marsh, I don't want my first time to be right now. IM SORRY IT'S JUST THAT I REALLY WANT IT TO BE SPECIAL AND-"he cut me off by softly kissing my lips. He let go and smiled at my shocked face, "Fionna Mertens you mean everything to me. So if you aren't ready I'll wait as long as you want. With you I'll never want to rush, I want to savor every moment I have with you." I smiled, "Marshall I love you." AAAAAAHHHHH MAYDAY MADAY! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? WE JUST STARTED DATING! IT'S TOO SOON! I covered my mouth and looked down, "sorry-"he stroked my cheek and pushed the hair out of my face," I love you too." I looked up astonished. HOW IS HE SO CHILL ABOUT _EVERYTHING_?! HE WASN'T LIKE THIS 7 YEARS AGO! In fact he was the complete opposite. "You said-""yep." "You love-""I love you." He simpered. "EEEEEEEK!" I shoved him down on the couch and started kissing him all over. From his cheeks to his abs. he chuckled, "Fionna what are you doing?" "Just because-"kiss, "I said-"kiss. "I won't-"kiss. "Have sex with you right now" I looked up enthusiastically, "doesn't mean we can have fun." I bit my lip. He looked at me eagerly, "what kind of fun?" he rested on his elbows. I crawled up and sat on his hard abs slowly grinding on him. I grazed my finger down his body reaching the point we our bodies met. "Just about anything… Master." I winked seductively and he gulped. Then he smiled naughtily and flipped me on my back and wrapped my legs around him. He leaned in close to my ear, "you really shouldn't tease me Fionna. I just might have to punish you." He whispered. I nervously looked over at him not realizing he was staring at me out of the corner of his eye like the evil concubine he is. He smirked and then I saw them, his vampire fangs! I burst out laughing and he sat up confused. "What's so funny?" he pouted. "it's just, I remember why you're the vampire king, you have little nubby fangs! BAHAHAHAHAHA!" He grumbled something getting up off me. I sat up and grabbed his tee shirt and threw it on. I walked over to him feeling bad for making fun of him, "Marshall I'm sorry for poking fun at you. Your fangs are actually really cute." I lightly pressed my hand on his back feeling guilty. He turned around and gave me a small smile, "I can't be mad at you." He pulled my into him, "but I will punish you." He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! Marshall! Let go!" I pounded on his back. "Nope!" he walked up to his room and locked the door then threw me on his bed. "Call Cake" he smirked scarily. "Why?" I demanded. "Because you're sleeping over." He laughed insanely.

I never usually swear but OH SHIT!

**How'd you like it? Was it too much? TEEEEEEELLLLLLLL MEEEEEE! Review! All right I'll stop hounding you, sorry! As promised MY REVIEW RESPONSES! Only 2 this time but **_**hey**_** as I always **_**say,**_** if you got **_**one **_**you ain't got **_**none. **_**So technically you've… can you guess it? No? ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU! YOU'VE EARNED YOURSELF A **_**CINNOMON BUN**_**! Okay here are the responses:**

**Malay-D: AHHHHH THANK YOU! I personally loved that chapter but I was really worried that everyone else wouldn't so it makes me happy to hear you say that! And sorry about the cliffhanger I had to! It is (like you said, although I'm not sure if you were referring to my twist ending.) just a key component to ruining- I MEAN ENTERTAINING everyone's lives!**

**GaianForLife1999: Well thank you, I made up the chapter name myself! And it's not just a reversal IT'S A WHOLE TWIST ON THE SPACE TIME CONTINUEM! Also thank you for reviewing like all the time, I really love hearing what you have to say!**

**OHKAY BYE-BYE! **


	11. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

**HEY GUYYYYYS! I missed my wittle duckwings! I've got quite the little chappy for you today! SERIOUSLY, THIS CONTAINS MAJOR LEMONS SO BE-WARE! But I think it might also have some pleasing fluff so hopefully you like it! *HYPNOTIZES YOU!* read… read. REAAAAAADDDD!**

**MAKE UP YOUR MIND!**

-Fionna's POV-

Oh shit!

I slowly pulled out my phone from the pocket of my skirt and called Cake. At this point I'm more afraid of Cake than Marshall.

Ring… Ring… Ring

Cake: Hello?

Me: Heh heh, hey Cake.

Cake: Oh, hey baby cakes what's up? How's your _DAAAATE_! *she laughed* you couldn't be coming home now it's only 8 o' clock.

Me: *I looked up at Marshall who was smiling at me smugly. This jerk, I was going to get him for this. But I have to admit staying over his house with him, _alone, _was kind of giving me the jitters. I mouthed 'go away!' and he mouthed back 'not a chance!'* Well Cake, you see, I want to stay over here tonight. Is that okay?

Cake: …

Me: Cake are you still th-

Cake: NO NO NOOOOO! I REJECT THIS! Fionna, Marshall is a boy! Fionna do you know what that means? HE JUST WANTS IN YOUR PANTS! Why do you want to stay over there anyways?

Me: *I hear Marshall laughing his ass off next to me so I get up and cover the phone for a second.* "Marshall Lee Abadeer, if you don't get a hold of yourself right now I'm going to break up with you and leave. Do you want that? Or are you going to behave? *he looked at me wide eyed and kind of hurt but at least he shut up. I smiled and kissed his cheek then walked back over and sat on the bed uncovering the phone.* sorry Cake, I dropped the phone.

Cake: Uh huh.

Me: SO CAN I SLEEP OVER?

Cake… FINE!

Me: YES! Thank you so much Cake!

Cake: But Fionna?

Me: Ya?

Cake: I'm trusting you not to do anything you will regret. I love you, see you tomorrow baby.

Me: Bye Cake, I love you too.

*Click*

I got up and walked over to Marshall who was still a little dazed from my previous comment. "Guess who can stay over?" I said wrapping one arm around his neck and with the other, stroked a hand down his bare chest. He smiled down at me, "I'm guessing you can." He wrapped both of his strong arms around my waist. I got on my tippy toe and whisper in his ear, "you guessed right." He grabbed my ass and picked me up holding me against a wall. We grazed each other's mouths looking into one another's eyes. He lustfully pressed his lips against mine with me happily returning the favor. I bit his lower lip coyly causing him to smile as he gently tilted my head and pressed his soft lips to my neck. I quietly moaned causing him to smirk as he ravished my neck. Smoothly brushing my fingers through his hair I held his chin pulling his face to mine one more time. I softly slipped my tongue into his mouth, both fighting for dominance. I let him win as he guided me sweetly for a few minutes only breathing through my nose. I unlocked our lips and he cautiously released his hold on my thighs.

We were both breathing pretty heavily for a minute. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'm kind of sweaty." He said smiling questionably. "Ya, I think I need one too." his eyes widened like he just won the lottery. "Silly Marshall, I meant by myself." I laughed at his dumbfounded look and sat on the bed. "Fionna, you kill me sometimes." He said shaking his head and walking into the bathroom. "I know but you love me!" I yelled to him.

-Marshall's POV-

I grumbled walking into the bathroom undressing and hopping into the shower. For a minute I stood there just smiling to myself. Then all of a sudden I heard the bathroom door open and close. I immediately got into fighting stance. I don't think anyone could get past Fionna. Despite her small and cute image, she is really hard to take down in a fight, even for me. All the boys in Aaa call her the Heroine of Aaa _because_ she's so tough. For globbing sakes, she carries a miniature retractable sword in her backpack in case of emergencies! I peaked around the front of the shower curtain to find that nobody was there. I exhaled relived believing it was only my imagination. But all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up. I turned around slowly only to find a…holy shit… naked Fionna holding my arm. She looked a little nervous actually. I sighed in relief and pulled her into me hugging her tightly. Then I quickly realized our situation and let go. I looked at her smiling, "just couldn't resist my charm could you?" she pouted cutely at me, "shut up! I just wanted to experiment." What? Experiment? What the hell does that mean? "Come here." I said bluntly. "What?" "You said you wanted to experiment, well come here." "Wha? Why?" she was adorable when she was clueless, but this time, I wasn't having it. I grabbed her wrist. Not tightly but dominantly, this time I'm in charge. I pulled her toward me, pressing her wet body against mine. "Fionna, why did you really come in here?" I said sternly.

-Fionna's POV-

"Fionna, why did you really come in here?" he asked me. To be honest I don't even know. All I know is that I love this guy, I'm attracted to him and there was something telling me I should be more spontaneous. Though I have no clue where it's going to get me. Maybe it's what cake said before about me doing something I'll regret. But I think what I'm feeling is the opposite of what she meant. I think right now, being with him and loving him so strongly, knowing that he loves me just as much if not more, is making me regret not doing it. When I think about the reason I didn't want to do it, it was because I wanted it to be with somebody who I will feel safe with and who I love. I couldn't feel any more like this with anyone besides Marshall. So I guess I could never regret Marshall being my first even if someday he does break my heart, because right now I know that I love him and that's all that matters.

I looked up at him realizing I had been thinking for a while and smiled, "Marshall I love you. I've always loved you. Maybe not in the same way that I do now, but always." He softly smiled at me, "I love you too Fionna". "Marshall I want you to be my first." I said. "I think you said that before". "No, I want you to be my first right now." He looked at me shocked then grinned. "So what you're saying is that you want your first time to be with _me,_" I nodded. "In a _shower,_" I nodded again. "On our _first official date?_" "yep." I seductively bit my lip and smiled innocently. "Wow Fi, you are a lot kinkier than I thought." He snickered to himself. "Fine I guess you don't want to then!" I glowered at him turning around to get out. He grabbed my arm and smirked at me, "I never said _that_." He spoke softly. I gasped as he pushed me against the shower wall pinning my arms above me. "Marshall I change my mind." I said nervously. He looked at me annoyed. "No, I still want to have sex just not here! I'm sorry but can we do it in the be-" before I could even finish he shut of the water, opened the curtain and carried me bridal style into his bedroom not even worrying about drying off. Wow, he _really_ wants to have sex with me. He walked over to his bed and tossed me on it. I sat up slightly shocked, then again this is Marshall we are talking about, he takes what he wants. Which is really globbing sexy actually. He laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his chest. To be honest I'm really embarrassed, our sexes being so close, him looking at my _whole_ body. "Fi, this is going to hurt because it's your first time and I'm sorry for that, but don't worry, soon after all you will feel is pure pleasure. _Trust me,_ "he smiled proudly and I scoffed. HE'S EVEN A SMART ASS IN BED! "So don't be nervous I will be gentle." He said reassuring me.

He gripped my hips and slowly lowered me onto his hard 8 inch cock. I yelled out in pain, tears threatening to fall. I didn't want him to see me like that. Glob, I'm supposed to be sexy in bed! I looked away biting my lip hard. I felt a hand gently touch my cheek, "Fionna look at me." I heard him say. "Marshall I don't want you to-"I began but he interrupted. "Fi, look me in the eyes." I slowly turned my head revealing my tear stained face. "It's okay to cry. If it hurts then cry as much as you need to. I love you." He whisper caringly. "Thanks Marsh. It's okay now, the pain has kind of gone away. You can keep going." I said back preparing myself. He slowly began to thrust inside of me. My breast beginning to bounce. The pain I thought would return didn't and was instead replaced in pure pleasure and ecstasy. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back and gripping my breasts teasing my nipples with one hand and rubbing my clit with the other. "Marshallll… do me… harder!" I moaned loudly. He quickly picked up his pace following orders, groaning with every thrust. He gripped my hips tighter and slammed me down on his throbbing shaft causing me to yelp out as he hit my G spot."Ah… fuck Fionna you're so…tight!" he groaned as he got deeper inside me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I came all over him. I could feel my climax building up and my entrance getting wetter. I couldn't take it anymore, I finally let my juices flow all over him screaming out in euphoria. He pounded in my soaked hole one last time before he came inside of me. I smiled and collapsed beside him sweaty and breathing heavily. He wrapped an arm around me pulling me in close and turning his head to look at me smirking more cockily than ever, "so?" he asked. I giggled, "so what?" "How was I? Was it worth it?" he asked pretty sure he knew the answer. "It's you so it's always worth it, but I think you need to work on your technique." I smirked teasing him. He looked hurt, "I WAS KIDDING! It was amazing! Really WOW!" I said breathlessly. He smiled, his dimples evident. I laughed poking his cheek. "Ya, I knew it. I rocked your world." He chuckled pulling me into him even closer and resting his chin on my head. "Ya, but I'm pretty sure you rocked the bed harder." I mumbled. "What?" he asked suspicious. I'm going to want him all the time now, crap. "NOTHING! But, now that I've had sex with you, you aren't going to leave me or break my heart right?" I whispered. "Fionna I could never do that to you. You are way too precious to me." He said kissing me forehead. "Okay good because I really love you." I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. "I really love you too." he said as he covered us up and we drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Day: Still Fionna's POV-

I woke up thanking the heavens it was a teacher's appreciation day. I looked over at Marshall who was still fast asleep. He was so peaceful looking when he was asleep. I brushed the stray hairs out of his face leaving my lingering hand on his cheek. He was so cold but so soft. I removed my hand sitting on the edge of his bed remembering last night. Glob, I need an Advil, my downstairs was SOOORE! I stretched and looked around searching for my panties. I found them at the end of the bed where I had left them last night. I put them on and walked over to his closet grabbing one of his band tees and throwing it on. It was huge on me, but it was so warm and it smelled like him so I didn't care. My hair was a mess so I just threw it up in a messy bun. I walked back over to the bed crawling on it to give him a kiss before I went downstairs and made breakfast. I leaned down about to kiss his cheek when all of a sudden two strong arms pulled me into him and I squeaked looking up at his smiling face. "Marshall what are you doing?" I laughed snuggling against him. "I think I should be asking you that. You aren't leaving are you?" he asked in that raspy first thing in the morning voice. Ugh, I wanted to melt. "Dressed like this? Are you kidding? I'm just going downstairs to make breakfast. What do you want to eat?" I laughed and smiled at him. He took a second and pondered it then smiled at me deviously. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "You." I gasped softly and he took easy advantage of that. He captured my open mouth in his and explored it with his tongue. I quickly fell in sync with him and caressed his bare chest with my hand. We made out like this for about 5 minutes until I pushed him away smiling, "nice try. Now go take a shower, you stink" I sat up and began walking away from an upset and dazed Marshall, "and no I won't be joining you this time." "BUT BABE?!"He yelled to me from upstairs. "NO, _BABE!_" I laughed as I heard him grumble while walking to the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and over to his cabinets. I opened them up and looked to see the only thing that inhabited them were cob webs. WHAT DOES THIS KID SURVIVE ON, DIRT AND BUGS? I sighed and looked in his refrigerator, surprisingly he had some fruits like apples and strawberries but not much else. Now I'm going to have to go and buy something at the convenience store to make. I ran upstairs and threw a pair on his pajamas then peaked into the bathroom door. "Marsh I have to run to the convenience store would you mind if I took your car?" I asked hesitantly. I really hate asking to do stuff like that but I figure Marshall would understand. "Yea sure, just don't get into any car accidents okay?" he laughed. WHO DOES HE THINK I AM?! SOME WILLY NILLY DRIVER?! "IM A RESPONSIBLE ADULT!" I yelled at him. "Alright just checking. The keys are on the counter." He chuckled. "Thank you!" I said as I shut the door.

-Marshall's POV-

About 10 or fifteen minutes after Fionna walked in, I got out of the shower and dried my hair wrapping a towel around my waist. I opened the door and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Fionna was putting red pancakes on two plates on the kitchen island. She quickly looked up then looked away but took a double take and her mouth was left agape. I smirked and knew I had her. She blushed and looked away turning to the stove and turning it off. She sort of stood there for a minute looking really embarrassed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck lovingly, "What's wrong?" I asked knowing fully well that I got under that tough girl persona of hers. She grabbed my arms pleasantly stroking them. She looked up at me her crystal eyes twinkling. _Oh ya, _I had her. She held my face in the palm of her hand, "nothing it's just…" I smirked. "You can tell me. I won't be mad." She smiled, "promise?" I grinned evilly to myself, SHE WILL BE MINE! "Promise. How could I ever be mad at you?" she smiled hugely, "okay… I dinged your car." My heart stopped. My baby! I got one of those unpredictably scary blank expression. She quickly slipped out from my grasp and turned to look at me frightened. "Marsh it really isn't as bad as you think! I swear! Go look. With a little buff and wax you can get it right out!" she tried smiling but knew that this was going in a downward spiral. I walked over to the window and looked out to my car. My jaw dropped. The whole left corner of the bumper was completely smashed and wait… WHERE THE HELL IS MY LEFT SIDE VIEW MIRROR. I turned back around and just stared at her. Inside I was slowly screaming and dying a painful death. But outside I was emotionless and really really frightening to look at. "Marshall? Please say something. You're scaring me. I'm REALLY sorry! It was an accident." She spoke while backing away slowly. "F-f-f-f-FIONNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" I screamed chasing after her as she ran away up to my room. I quickly threw open the door and heard a squeak come from the closet. I stormed over and flung it open. I didn't see anything at first and was about to walk away when I noticed something rather unusual. Trench coats don't usually have fingers. I opened it up to a shaking Fionna. Wow she was truly afraid of me. I kind of feel bad but I can't just let this go unpunished. That's not in my nature. I walked over and locked the door. She stopped shaking and just stared at me as I went to go lay down on the bed. "Fionna, you are going to pay for that." I spoke calmly. "I know I can ask my grandpar-"she began but I cut her of "no. I don't need money. My mom is filthy rich. I can just get money from _her_ to fix the car." Fionna walked over to me and looked confused. "Fi, right now, you're going to pay me very differently." She shivered, "how?" "Fionna, take off your clothes."

-Fionna's POV-

I love him to bits and I know he loves me too. Plus I did wreck his car, so I guess if this is how I must repay him. I love him too much to say no.

But I suppose I now need revenge on him too…

**So how was it? Did you like it? Tell me in your review if it was too lemony, too fluffy, not fluffy enough or not enough lemon! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN FULLY UNDERSTAND YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS! So I actually got my usual reviewers (thanks for your support guys! You know who you are!) PLUS some new favorites, follows and even… REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Well anyways here are your responses!:**

**Malay-D: A REGULAR! MY DREAM HAS ALSO COME TRUE! Yipeeeee!**

**GaianForLife1999: AAAAHHHHH THE OTHER ONE OF MY REGULARS HAS RETURNED! I am glad you liked it! My aim is to make it crazy and funny so I'm glad it's working!**

**BrightShiningEyes: of course I will keep posting. Just for awesome people like you who keep wanting me to post! =^-^=**

**Jenna1000YRSDNGN: It took me a bit but I finally deciphered your review… MORE LEMONS IT IS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**See you next time guys! It should be up very soon since this is the last week of this trimester and next week I get a week off! Gooooo MEEEEE!**


End file.
